


A rain soaked love

by rockingrobyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Relationship(s), Romance, Wet Clothing, guy x guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockingrobyn/pseuds/rockingrobyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone loves rainy days, they are cold and wet. But on a rainy day Noya forgets his umbrella. As he runs home he walked into someone who has not seen in years. His highschool crush and team ace Azumane Asahi. He finds his feelings for this man remain. This is how the rain pulls them together, how a simple borrowing of an umbrella brought Asahi and Noya together. How rainy days, which most people hate, became Asahis and Noyas favorite type of weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rain soaked love

Noya was running through the rain, the clouds a dark grey. He knew he should have bought something to help with the rain but his stubbornness was more powerful. He was currently 25 years old, working your regular everyday job at the local market. To be fair he normally ran home to keep active because he was either sleeping or working at this point in his life. He didn’t have nearly as much time to play sports as he did back in highschool with his friends. He did consider getting in contact with his old friends from highschool to have some fun, it was just finding the time. 

He was running down the alley way which was a short cut but stopped suddenly when someone walked in front of the entrance. He just managed to stop himself from running into the man but when he looked up he almost wished he hadn’t. It was his highschool crush Asahi Azumane. He may have cut his hair short but it was definitely him. There was no mistaking those big caring eyes of his. Noya was quiet for a second as he looked up at the man who had a thick coat on and an umbrella. “He-hey….” Noya said looking at him a grin came to his face. Asahi stopped and flinched thinking someone would run into him. But when he heard the voice his face lit up as he looked down. “Noya?” 

“Well you certainly haven’t change much though in how you look Noya. The biggest difference is your hair. It’s not adding on those extra centimeters. “ He said laughing a little at him as he waved his hand above his head. It seemed he had gotten more use to making jokes as he got older. “But i’m a little upset you didn’t keep the yellow streak.” He added pointing to where it use to be. “I think it suited you.” Asahi said happily looking at him. This made Noya look down a little, trying not blush. But he soon looked up and nodded. “Yer, well since i’m working i’ve kind of gotta.” He said as Asahi looked at him. 

Noya nodded as he stood there getting more and more wet from the rain. “Wa-wait a second! Noya! Why don’t you have anything to cover up with?” Asahi said as he pulled the other close to him under the umbrella. “You’re 25 now, you should be able to take care of yourself by now.” This was something Noya was use to, he was always reckless and if Asahi was around it meant all his attention would be on him. He knew it was a bad thing to do but hey! Who cares? Noya nodded a little with a small smile. “Yer i know. I didn’t think the rain would be this bad to be honest.” Noya told Asahi as he looked up to the older man. A sigh came from Asahi as he moved his hand to Noyas, making him take the umbrella he had in his hand. “Take this Noya, don’t worry about giving it back.” He said. 

‘Caring as always huh Asahi?’ Noya thought as he took the umbrella. Ashai smiled and put the hood up on his coat and stepped back. “Well i guess I’ll see you around Noya. It was fantastic seeing you again, I hope the next time I see you you won’t need any help.” He said as he turned around and began to walk home once more. Noya just stood there, a little bit annoyed the pair didn’t get the talk more. But what could he say? They hadn’t see each other much in past 5 years of course they would drift apart. It made Noya upset to see they had done so, maybe this meeting was fate. Hopefully they would meet again and soon. 

Over the past weeks Noya had been thinking about his highschool days. Seeing Asahi again made him remember them rather easily. A week after he met Asahi he dug around in an old box and found a photo album of his time in highschool. Of course a lot of the photos were of him and the volleyball club. “I wonder if those two ever started dating..” Noya mused to himself as he flicked through some pages of him with Kagayama and Hinata. The two clearly liked each other and it annoyed Noya that they could be that close. 

Then it came to the photos of him and Asahi. Every single one put a smile on Noyas face. He started to remember why he fell in love with Asahi in the first place. The way his eyes become serious whenever he spiked, that aura he gives off when he's standing on the court, the way he smiled and laughed. “Although he's a dorky giant he can be cool, serious and you just admire how focused he is in the court…” Noya mumbled to himself as he kept looking at the photos. Then he froze. He was still in love with Asahi. “Why am I still in love that guy!?” Noya said to himself. 

Noya didn’t see Asahi again for a few weeks, everyday Noya took the umbrella in hopes of seeing him once more. But it never happened. It was another rain soaked day but luckily Noya had the umbrella Asahi gave him so it wasn’t as wet a walk home as last time. Going down the same alley he spotted a tall figure at the end walking by. Noyas heart leapt and he picked up the pace. The man didn’t see him and Noya could easily tell who it was. The man who this time had no umbrella. Noya walked up behind him and stood on his tiptoes to hold the umbrella over his head. Asahi stopped and looked up, with a grin on his rain soaked face he turned around. “Noya… You bring that everyday or just the days i need you?” He asked. 

Noya quickly moved under the umbrella and smiled, still reaching up. Asahi laughed and took it from him. “There we go, much easier.” He said. Noya nodded and was now quiet. The past few days Noya had just been thinking of meeting him again, now he had Noya was lost for words. His highschool crush had turned into a regular crush. He still loved the man in front of him. “Noya, why don’t you come to mine and wait for the rain to stop? It’s only a 5 minute walk from here.” Asahi suggested. “That way we can both stay as dry as possible.” Noya nodded quickly and walked close to Asahi as they made their way in the rain to his. 

The house was rather small, 1 bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. But it was nice enough and Noya didn’t mind. His wasn’t much better. The rain soaked Asahi walked inside, taking his shoes off and said. “Just sit where ever, i’m going to get changed and dry off.” He said walking into the bedroom. Noya looked around the house, there were some photos that seemed pretty recent of Asahi with Sugawara and Daichi. This made Noya annoyed, Asahi would stay in contact with them but not him? He was soon distracted by this thought as the door to the bedroom opened. Asahi walked out just in his boxers with a small blush on his face. “I forgot a towel..” He said walking to the bathroom, grabbing one and walking back inside the bedroom. 

 

After another 5 minutes the bedroom door opened once more and Asahi walked out in jeans in a t-shirt. “Want something warm to drink?” Asahi asked as Noya shook his head. He sat on the sofa as Asahi joined in and Noya began with the questioning. “So do you have anyone you like Asahi?” Noya asked and Ashai went red once more looking away. “Ye-Yer… I’ve had someone i’ve liked since high school to be honest.” Asahi said. Noya got a little annoyed about this. “So was it someone in the volleyball club?” He asked and Asahi nodded, agreeing to this. “Yer… Someone i was very close to.” 

The questioning continued as Noya kept asking questions about his love life, Sugawara,Daichi and other things in his life. It turned out the three of them were still very close and they got together at least once every two weeks to talk. Of course this made Noya even more upset and jealous about it. Asahi then began to talk about when they first got together outside of school after they graduated. They made a promise to always stay friends and have each others back no matter how little or much they talked to one another. This of course kept making Noya angry and mainly jealous. Eventually it got to much for him and got up. “I’m leaving.” Noya declared standing up and walking away to Asahis surprise. 

He walked to the door and put his shoes on walking out the building without another word into the rain. The dark clouds were pouring down heavy rain as Asahi quickly got up and followed the younger male. “Noya! Wait why!?” He asked as he followed him to outside in the rain. Asahi quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm. His clothes were soaked along with Noya, their hair sticking to their face as they now stood still. “Noya!” He cried out as Noya looked back. It was hard to tell in the rain but Asahi was very sure that Noya was crying. Drops of water and the tears fell down his face as he looked up to the man he still loved after all these years “Noya.. .Wh...Whats going on?” Noya remained quiet as the pair were soaked to the bone by the cold rain. “Why Asahi?...” Noya eventually said looking at him. Asahi was confused and replied with. “Why what Noya?”

Noya took a step back from the man. “Why did you keep in contact with Suga and Diachi but not me!? Why didn’t you call or text me!? You had my number but never did!” He yelled out. Asahi understood what the other was saying now and went red at this and mumbled something that was meant to be to other. Noya clearly didn’t understand as the sound of the rain hitting the floor was to loud. “Asahi! Why not me?...” Noya said, his voice trailing off at the end as he looked to Asahi. Tears streamed down his face. Asahi slowly walked over to Noya and pulled the other close and repeated what he had spoken before. “I had a crush on you in School… When we left i was to shy to contact you on my own. As the years went by i thought it would seem pathetic to contact you now. Even if my feels remain the same to this day…” He said in his ear in nothing more than a whisper. 

Noya looked at him and hit Asahi in the arm. “You know i would never think that about you! I’m the same you know! But i never had a way to get in contact with you so i couldn’t!” He said. “I gave you my number and you said you would call and ever did! I’ve felt the same about you after-” But Asahi didn’t need Noya to finish that sentence. He pulled Noya back in and kissed him, to Noyas shock as well. Noya wrapped his arms around the taller male and kissed him back. He was glad after all these years his feelings remained. They pair were soaked to the bone, but it didn’t matter. They had each other and they had the rain to thank for it. The rain had brought each other back together. From that day on rainy days became the couple's favourite type. Each time it rained they would get their coats on and got a walk, never letting go of each others hand.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing up on this sight. I know it isn't great but hey i don't mind! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, i know my grammar and great. If you see any major problems please tell me.


End file.
